


Comfortable

by Chrystie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie
Summary: Kagami stared blankly at Kise who sat across from him on his couch. “When did this happen?” he mumbled not so quietly to himself. Just when the hell did he start thinking of Kise a regular and normal part of his weekly schedule?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy KagaKise day!! Have what I decided to work on this week instead of an essay and a writing assignment that was due lol

Kagami stared blankly at Kise who sat across from him on his couch. Kise’s spoon paused halfway to his face as he froze under Kagami’s scrutiny. “Kagamicchi? Is there something in my face?”

“When did this happen?” Kagami mumbled not so quietly to himself.

Kise’s perfectly groomed brows drew together in confusion. He looked down at his soup then back to Kagami. “Shouldn't you know better than me? You made it.”

“No, not the soup.” Because Kagami knew exactly when he had made it, he even knew exactly when he’d started researching how to make the perfect French onion soup. No, that was definitely not what had him confused at the moment. “I mean when did-” he made a vague gesture between himself and Kise, then to the entirety of his apartment, “ _this_ happen?”

Kise only continued to look increasingly confused. “Are you talking about when we became friends? Because I think you were there for all of that,” Kise giggled lightly.

That wasn't what Kagami had meant either but that definitely had something to do with it. Kagami scowled at Kise’s teasing, “Just shut up and try the damn soup.”

Kise happily obliged and raised the spoon the rest of the way to meet his mouth. He gave a pleased hum that Kagami could swear bordered on a moan. “It's great, Kagamicchi! It's probably better than most I’ve had at restaurants.”

Kagami felt justified in thinking that it damn well should've been good. Given how hard it had been to find all the ingredients necessary to make it, Kagami probably would have screamed if it didn't at least taste decent.

They fell back into the peaceful silence they had before Kagami had started his one sided staring contest with Kise. Kise ate blissfully and Kagami was content to just watch, having already eaten earlier. And this was the _this_ Kagami had been talking about. The peace, the contentment, the fact that Kagami knew that after Kise finished, Kagami would move to sit next to him so they could watch a stupid movie together and then they’d get ready for bed. When had all of that become normal? Because it definitely hadn't been three months ago when they had started doing this.

* * *

_It had been one of the rare days where Kagami was at Maji Burger without Kuroko, Kuroko being busy with something that had to do with taking Nigou to the vet. Kagami hadn't really minded, being alone was nice sometimes._

_He’d only started on his fourth burger when Kise had strolled in, making his way past the tables like he was on a catwalk, looking more done up than he usually did._

_“Hiya Kagamicchi, alone today?” Of course Kise had needed to double check the chair across from Kagami to be able to say that with any form of confidence._

_“Kuroko’s taking care of the dog,” Kagami answered gruffly, pretty sure that was the only reason Kise had come to Maji Burger in the first place._

_“Looks like it's just you and me then,” Kise smiled with what Kagami had heard some of his classmates call ‘a ten gigawatt smile’, and plopped down in the unoccupied chair in front of him._

_“You're not more upset about that? Don't you usually come to Tokyo just to see him or Aomine?” Sure, Kagami and Kise were friends, but they weren't particularly close, at least not like how they both were with Kuroko._

_“You make it sound like I have no friends other than them. I'm not that lonely,” Kise huffed, “I'm actually here because of a photo shoot. I thought I'd drop by and say hi to you guys too but since you obviously don't want me here…” Kise made a show of slowly rising from his chair, dramatically emphasizing how sad he was by jutting out his lower lip until Kagami just couldn't take it anymore._

_“_ Jesus, _just sit back down already will ya.” Kagami tossed Kise one of his burgers, the same as he had to Kuroko the first time they ate at Maji Burger together. Kise sat back down and beamed at Kagami despite the fact that Kagami could practically see him mentally calculating how many calories the burger contained._

_“Y’know Kagamicchi,” Kise said after taking a tentative bite of the burger, “Just because we’re not as close to each other as we are to Kurokocchi, doesn't mean you have to be all awkward about it when he's not here.” Kise had said it all as casually as if he were talking about the weather, as if it were normal to read someone's damned mind. It honestly gave Kagami the chills how well both Kise and Kuroko could do that from just a glance at his face._

_“It's not like we have anything to talk about other than basketball though,” Kagami grumbled in indignation._

_“It's not like any of us have anything else in common other than basketball,” Kise shrugged before his lips pulled into a playful smirk, “ Unless you're as interested in porn as Aominecchi.”_

_Kagami spluttered and choked on his mouthful of burger, to which Kise not-so-helpfully laughed at him. “You said you were here for a photoshoot?” Kagami tried to change the topic, not at all comfortable with the potential discussion of what Aomine enjoyed during his free time._

_“Yep.” Kise didn’t seem particularly bothered by the change in topic either, and looked as though he had been waiting to share how his job had been going. “I’ve been getting more shoots in Tokyo lately, so I’m here more often. This is the first shoot that’s ended earl-” He was cut off by the cheery pop song that was his ring tone. He picked up and answered it in an almost equally cheery greeting, explaining that it was his manager afterwards._

_Kagami honestly had no idea how Kise did it. Balancing such a demanding job along with basketball couldn’t have been easy, and Kise seemed to take it all in stride (with a bit of whining that everyone had gotten used to.)_

_To Kagami's surprise, Kise was actually a decently interesting person to talk to. He'd begrudgingly learned that, past basketball, Kise had never found anything difficult to do and usually picked things up after one or two tries, and that Kise was actually that happy all the time when he was with people he liked. Kagami wasn't sure if he wanted to be in that small category of people for Kise or not. To both their amazement, Kise did manage to finish the burger after he managed to get over the fact that, yes, he was eating something that was covered and cooked in grease. It did, however, take Kise the same amount of time to finish the one as it did for Kagami to finish five._

_“You stayed here pretty late,” Kagami pointed out as they got up to throw away their wrappers, “Doesn't it take like an hour and a half to get back to Kanagawa?”_

_“Hm? Oh I'm staying in a hotel here tonight. I have another shoot tomorrow morning.”_

_“Doesn't that get expensive?” Kagami gaped._

_“Yeah but it's not like I don't make the money back.” Kise didn't even seem outwardly bothered by it._

_A small internal battle from Kagami on how much he cared and an excited shout of “Kagamicchi you_ do _care!” later, found both Kagami and Kise entering Kagami's apartment together._

* * *

That night had been the start of Kise's near weekly visits and sleepovers. Since then, they'd fallen into a routine. Every Saturday Kise would join Kagami and Kuroko at Maji Burger and would eat next to nothing. Kagami would then drag him back to his apartment to make him something for dinner and he would stay the night.

He’d been trying to learn how to make French onion soup for about two weeks now, most of the complications coming from where to get the ingredients. Throughout his research, Kagami wondered if it was worth mentioning to Kise that the soup had the most calories and carbs Kagami had ever seen outside of fast food. He ultimately decided it wasn't worth ruining Kise's favourite dish for him, he'd eventually burn off the fat anyways.

Like habit, they both got up simultaneously the moment Kise finished his last spoonful of soup. Kise headed to the kitchen with his dishes to wash while Kagami set up the movie. Kagami felt all the blood drain from face after seeing the Netflix poster for the movie Kise had been anticipating all night.

“Kise, what the fuck?!”

“Scary movie night!” Was Kise's only response to Kagami’s raged cry.

Predictably, the night ended with Kagami trying to squeeze himself between Kise and the back of his couch in an attempt to both hide from the demons on the screen and to make sure Kise was the sacrifice if any of them decided to jump out of his TV. Kise had spent a better part of the movie simply laughing at him.

“Kagamicchi’s so cute when he's like this,” Kise teased, reaching up to ruffle Kagami's hair as Kagami tried his best to bury his face into Kise's shoulder.

“Shut up, asshole! It's over, right? You can turn off now, right?!”

“I could but it’s-” Kise made half an attempt with a fake grunt towards the remote that sat on the coffee table, “-so far, and you're keeping pretty rooted in place.”

Kagami practically shoved Kise off the couch, taking satisfaction in his surprised yelp followed by the familiar whine of “Kagamicchi!”

“You were an ass first,” Kagami chuckled, reaching for the remote himself and turning off the TV. He stood from the couch and hauled Kise off the floor, “C’mon let’s get ready for bed.”

“Aww you don't wanna watch the sequel,” Kise grinned despite leading the way to the bathroom.

“I hate you so much.” Kagami doubted he’d be getting much sleep despite not being alone for the night.

Kise hummed quietly, keeping his eyes straight ahead as his voice got oddly serious, “Do you really though?”

Kagami wasn't the best at reading people but he'd spent enough time with Kise in the last three months to know that he sometimes got like this when he doubted himself. “No,” Kagami sighed, “of course I don't. I wouldn't let you stay here so much if I did.”

Almost instantly, Kise's cheery tone was back, “Aw, you're so sweet, Kagamicchi. Soft too. Like a marshmallow.”

Kise ran the rest of the way to the bathroom, laughing and giggling with an embarrassed, screaming Kagami chasing after him. He slammed the bathroom door shut in Kagami's face, punctuated with a “Sorry, its occupied~"

By the time either of them managed to get to bed, Kagami figured the noise disturbance caused from his insistent banging on the door alone deserved at least one or two complaints from the neighbours.

As they both slipped under the covers of Kagami's bed, something Kise had insisted on doing his third night staying over, claiming the couch wasn't comfortable enough, Kagami was again assaulted with the question of when he'd gotten used to all of it. At some point he stopped caring about Kise's lack of respect for personal space to the point that he was actually doing the same with Kise, given how easily and with little hesitation he flung himself behind him during the movie. He’d also grown comfortable with the restless body of heat that took up the majority of his bed every week, to the point that he sometimes felt disappointed waking up without limbs haphazardly flung over him. And that was when it hit him. “We’ve grown comfortable,” he mumbled, rolling over onto his side to meet Kise’s eyes.

Kise gave him a quizzical look, barely visible to Kagami in the dark. “Yes? I thought that was obvious.”

“Yeah, it was, ”Kagami agreed, “but…” his face scrunched in contemplation. That wasn’t what bugged him about it. What bugged him was that it was a different type of comfortable from what he was used to with his friends. It wasn’t the same as it was with Tatsuya, who he treated as family. It wasn’t even the same as with Kuroko, who he saw as his best friend. It was just _different._

Kise, like he always did, seemed to catch on much faster than Kagami did. He giggled and mumbled something about Kagami being slow, something Kagami’s mind didn’t fully register as Kise pushed himself a little closer and Kagami felt a warm touch against his lips. It was gone just as fast as it happened, Kise scooting back to his side of the bed and turning his back to Kagami. “Goodnight Kagamicchi.”

Kagami may have needed a full minute or two to process what had happened and felt his entire face flush when he finally did. He may have also hated how clever Kise really was for being able to wipe away his night of confusion with a single action. Slowly, he slid his arm over to Kise and wrapped it around his waist, pulling him close until Kise’s back was firmly pressed against Kagami’s chest, and he could’ve sworn he heard delighted hum come from Kise.

“Why do you sleep naked?” Kagami grumbled, not that he could say he particularly minded at the moment.

“Don’t complain when you secretly like it. I wear boxers for your sake too.” Kise sounded like he was fighting off the urge to fall asleep mid sentence. He yawned and half turned to press another kiss to Kagami’s lips, this one lasting just slightly longer than the first, “Goodnight Kagamicchi.”

“You already said that. Just go to sleep already.” Kagami wasn’t nearly as embarrassed as he was with the first one and he didn’t even find it odd how that, too, had quickly become something he was comfortable doing with Kise.


End file.
